


Home is Where You Are

by itbeajen



Series: Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Because the time and place you feel the most at ease is when you're next to them.Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	

Kuroo has been staring out the train window for the longest time. His phone had a countdown timer indicating how much longer he had until he'd see you again. It's been a month. A little over a month actually as both of you couldn't make time due to unforeseen events. But that's okay, you guys figured it out. His fingers drummed against the armrest, an indication that he was very much anxious to see you. And he sighed as he slumped his head back on the headrest.  
  
_Three more hours._  
  
From: Kitten  
I'll head over to the station before you arrive!  
  
From: Kitten  
And if you need someone to talk to on the train, you know who to call~ <3 Hehehe. (;  
  
Kuroo smiled, and his fingers immediately flew over his screen. _Whoever told me that a long distance relationship was impossible doesn't know true love._  
  
Whoever told you guys that distance creates strains in a relationship was a liar. Or well, at least in the case for the two of you. If anything, it has made your love for each other stronger. And in your perspective, it has helped the two of you grow so that you wouldn't grow up dependent on him. And for that you were grateful of that growth.  
  
But occasionally, being dependent on each other was okay. You enjoyed the late night video calls. You enjoyed the text messages that would randomly appear out of no where during the most random times of the day. Kuroo enjoyed the small gifts you made him and mailed back to him. He loved the photo collages you'd make of the last visit the two of you had. But you both enjoyed spoiling the other.   
  
It brought joy and love whenever you each tried to one-up the other after a pleasantly surprising event during one of the visits. And with those expectations there was a constant competition between the two of you, but in the end you guys always enjoyed it.  
  
But the distance did cause certain strains in the beginning. It was hard. The difficulties of adjusting to not having him by your side, his hugs and kisses were nothing more than a fleeting dream, and his familiar touch was so far away. You missed him, a lot. Just as much as he missed you.   
  
That's why you couldn't wait for him to come back. You've spent the past hour or so just texting your high school sweetheart, but you noticed he was probably getting sleepy as his responses got slower and slower. You sighed as you continued to wait at the station. You were staring blankly at nothing in particular at the train station, with your phone clutched tightly as you reread the last message he sent you.  
  
From: Tetsum Tsum  
Sorry babe, I think I'm going to KO soon.  
  
From: Tetsum Tsum  
I didn't get enough sleep last night.  
  
From: Tetsum Tsum  
Too excited at the idea of seeing you that I'm dead tired. I'll see you soon cutie.  <3  
  
You smiled, but another part of you was worried. What if he missed the stop? You were sure he wouldn't though, you were certain that he'd set an alarm for the stop. He was never one to be late for your meetings, if anything, you were the one that was late.  
  
The loud roar of the train snapped you back to attention, your eyes immediately following the train. Your gaze was unstable, flickering between all the possible exits. You weren't tall enough to spot the bed head, but you knew that he'd probably have difficulty finding you.  
  
Kuroo smirked upon seeing your petite form looking back and forth between the people near you and the around you. He purposely circles around you, avoiding the most direct route. He catches you by surprise when his hand catches your wrist, turning you so you can face him and he wraps his arms around you.   
  
"Tetsu!"  
  
"Hey Kitten," he laughs before leaning down to kiss your nose, "Did you wait long?"  
  
You shook your head and you smiled, "Welcome back!"  
  
"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.


End file.
